


Let me Google that for you

by ReiverWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiverWrites/pseuds/ReiverWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does a lot of research. It's time it's someone else's turn. (Or the time Stiles sends Derek a LMGTFO link)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me Google that for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19198) by Stealsheashes. 



> Woops. Did I forget to do a read through of a finished post before uploading it again? Awe man.

It was halfway through his homework and a quarter way through his fourth refined google search on Faeries when his phone pings obnoxiously. He knows for a fact that Scott is off with Allison tonight and wouldn’t waste their smuggled time together texting him, and really, Stiles can’t blame him.

He opens his phone, expecting a message from his dad about doing his homework or that he got “caught up” at the office, meaning he’s sneaking off to have a greasy dinner before Stiles forces something green and healthy into his mouth. Heaven forbid.

What he really doesn’t expect is Derek’s name to be staring back at him with the message “What do you know about Sirens?”

Stiles is already four projects behind in school and there are millions of pages on the Fae that he has yet to get through (because apparently everyone knows everything about them and nearly nothing one site says is the same as the next) and Stiles is pretty sure Beacon Hills is showing signs of an infestation.

Besides they’re inland. The only thing Stiles has bothered to learn about Sirens is anything Sinbad has taught him. He reads the next question from his math textbook and copies it down before deciding that it needs to percolate for, maybe, an hour or so, and grabs his phone again.

_‘Enough to wish I was tone deaf.’_

The fae call him back to the forest themed page talking about the portal to their realm being hidden in lakes, it seems unlikely but this is the second site to mention it so he write it down as a possibility.

Derek obviously gleans that he knows as much the Supernaturally unaware, then again, Derek doesn’t seem to know all that much either and he was born into it, because his next text is asking Stiles to do research oh his behalf.

Aware that most of the research Stiles does is by his own volition, he has still done research for Derek on occasion, usually after a nice threat or a near death experience that would push Stiles to researching kanimas or banshees or that one time they thought it was a Wendigo.

Either way, Derek is obviously broadening his own Supernatural horizon (they’re hours away from any decently sized lake let alone ocean so the idea of sirens is much less pressing than the immediate threat of faeries and a project that he was supposed to hand in today) and while Stiles approves, even encourages, taking the initiative he would appreciate it more if they still didn’t expect him to supply them with all of the information. 

In a moment of sheer genius Stiles finds himself on a site he’s never been able to use seriously and in context (he’s voiding the one time he and Scott were assigned a project on the foreshadowing on different types of clouds and Scott wouldn’t stop sending him sarcastic text messages about Cumulous clouds. Really he had no choice but to retaliate.) so he’s itching to see how this turns out.

http://lmgtfy.com/?q=Mythological+Sirens

Stiles doesn’t receive a text for the rest of the night and actually gets half way through his next project before going to bed. A surprisingly fulfilling day, especially when you consider he taught Derek Hale how to use Google.

\---

Stiles’ actions have no repercussions until Erica sits down next to him during second period, staring at him until he puts down his pencil and returns the look.  
“Fix him.” Is all she says, her mouth set firm as if being angry enough towards Stiles will solve all her problems.

“I told you, I can’t control Scott anymore than you can.” He whispers, keeping half an eye on their teacher, just in case.

“Not Scott, you idiot, Derek.”

And with that Erica gains his full attention again. “Derek?”

“He’s been at the library for hours after receiving that stupid text of yours. So it’s your fault and your job to fix it.”

Send someone a helpful link and this is what it gets him.

\---

Erica was right. Hours later when Stiles enters the library after school he finds Derek sitting at an ancient monitor and scowling at it.

“I don’t think it means you harm.” Stiles advises wisely, dragging a chair away from an empty table and sitting down next to Derek.

“I beg to differ.” He snorts, pushing away from the desk.

Stiles scoots closer to the offending screen and seeing that Derek is on the 57th page of Google’s “Mythical Sirens” search. He finds himself at a cross between feeling bad and going ‘oh, honey’.

“The link you gave me wasn’t very helpful.”

Derek isn’t looking at him and Stiles officially feels bad. He grabs the keyboard and paws at the mouse until he has control of that too.

“Here.” Derek looks too tired to glare at him fully but the look he’s giving Stiles is not pleasing. Stiles just rolls his eyes and scrolls to the top, typing in a new search into the bar before looking back at Derek cheekily. “Let me Google that for you.”


End file.
